runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:RuneScape Militia
The RuneScape Militia (RSM for short) is an RS clan founded by RS players Dave Aries and Mik Ale on September 25, 2005. The clan was originally no-requirements, one of the first RS clans to do so, but recently set up requirements. Requirements for joining RSM Members: 100+ Combat OR 1500 total level. RSM Elites (A sub-clan reserved for higher levelled members of the clan): 130+ Combat p2p OR 6+ 99s OR 2000+ total level. Current Ranks of RSM Due to a recent update, ranks of RSM are now based off of the American Military system. Each name is their RS screenname and not their forum name (though some are the same) From highest ranking to lowest Administrators (The leaders of the clan. Runs the background scene of the forums and have power over all the other members. Elected by Clan.) Commander in Chief [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=2 Ryan] Vice Commander in Chief [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=3 Joey] High Command (High Command is the running force for the clan. They decide on the issues in the clan. Elected by the clan.) Colonel- [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=15 John]ckellingc Captain Milanor31 Squad Leaders Lieutenant (Head of all the squads. This rank organizes the squads and decides inter-squad issues. Elected by the clan.) [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=11 Eric] Sergeant (Leaders of the squads. They are free to run the squad as they see fit. Chosen by High Command.) The Noob' Mark'' Corporal (Second in command of a squad. Leads the squad when the sergeant is not present. Chosen by Sergeants.) [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=29 Flubber29] Squad Members Lance Corporal (Once you join a squad, your Sergeant may choose to promote you to this rank. Responsibilities associated with this rank are determined by the sergeant.) [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=24 Elienan] Only 1 kai Private First Class (Once you join a squad, your Sergeant may choose to promote you to this rank. Responsibilities associated with this rank are determined by the sergeant.) [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=45 Xi E K O iX] Private (Achieved after 20 posts. Once you achieve the rank of private you can join a squad.) [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=14 BeastofBrandon] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=8 Chris] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=21 David] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=20 Douglas] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=28 Kommandante] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=27 Krazywolf31] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=10 Never land38] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=13 Tartarus] [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=4 Tim] Widdleguy10 Kyo Shinrei '' [http://rsmclan.us/forum/index.php?action=profile;u=9 ''XXNokrotXX] There are three squads that Privates can enilst in, each of which can hold events for its own squad including clan wide events. Each squad is run by a Sergeant with a Corporal as second in command, while the Lieutenant can control all three squads. Clan environment A large part of the clan is friendly and willing to help other members as long as they are treated as such in return. Some members, typically older members, are often recognized by their first name, further encouraging a friendly environment. There are multiple boards for subjects such as upcoming events, goals on RS, sharing pictures or videos or simply general discussion, along with a password protected board for the High Command. The clan channel is public and players are always welcome to join, and members are free to invite friends into the channel. Members have a tendency to make events on the fly if there is a large number of members online, rather than organizing an event on the forums. '''NOTE: Most of the boards are restriced from guests and newly registered users. To have full access one has to be accepted into the clan first. Common clan events * KBD * Stealing Creation * God Wars Dungeon (in particular Zamorak's Fortress) * Great Orb Project * XP races (earning the most experience in a certain time period) * Level 99 house parties =History of RSM= Founding of a clan The RuneScape Militia was founded by veteran RS players Dave Aries and Mik Ale (IRL brothers) on September 25, 2005. After establishing forums and setting themselves as leaders of the clan, they begun to set down rules and regulations, the most notable decision of theirs was to have no requirements to join, one of the first clans to do so. Dave and Mik, along with Halber64, l3estevr, and WTxHavoc (none of the five continue to play today) were considered the five founding fathers of RSM. Growth and success By the end of December 2005, RSM was well on its way to greatness. Having 100+ active members, everything seemed to run without any problems. Trouble Starts Conflict soon arises when two new members, hottttt and asteres66, wanted to have the pk leader and war leader positions, both of which were at the time possesed by Hell Rain J. Dave denied their request, and in a fit of rage the two started to flame members of the clan, mostly Rain. Threatening to hack members, they were banned by Dave in a last minute decision and were never heard from again. Regrowth With the ban of hottttt and asteres66, RSM continued to prosper. By February 2006, RSM was at its peak, considered the best no-requirements clan on RS. Famous members such as Ajsniper, Gtawh, suiginzalpha, chefdude192, and Gold Maste78 joined during this time. Having 200+ active members and forum, it was in the highest class of clans, but somehow it all went away. Fall from greatness Everything for RSM changed when Dave left the clan. While Mik had already become a father and couldn't play anymore, Dave had less and less time to play anymore and left without warning or notification. This left Havoc running RSM on his own, a task he could not handle. After being asked to step down by Hell Rain J and Blast Cap, Havoc snapped and banned the two along with anyone else that was for him stepping down (which was a large portion of the clan). Those banned would later form a new clan called Minute Men, sought revenge after RSM. After constant fighting, flaming and even hacking, Havoc soon yielded and gave back RSM to Rain and Blast, while Havoc created a new clan that would become allies with RSM later on. Beginning of a new era Hell Rain J, now known as Jay the Reaper, and Blast Cap were now in control of RSM, promising a new era of greatness. After establishing new leaders like Rangepker172 and Ajsniper, Jay created a heck-like atmosphere in the clan to make it into a dark forum. This perioed in time is now known as the dark age of RSM. The Dark Age During the dark age, the clan fell from its once great status. No new recruits joined, few trips were held, and the leaders started to feed off of younger members. There were many problems, most with members standing up to Jay, including fellow admin Blast Cap. Trying to show Jay the error of his ways, Blast was banned, only showing that he did not want to leave his position of ruler of RSM. Jay continued to promise power to loyal members, keeping most of the members happy. Alec Seir, however, saw what Jay was planning and plotted against him. Ajsniper saw what Alec was up to and stopped it, making Alec leave the clan. It was RSM's all time low, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel, as Dave Aries returned for a visit. Rebirth When Dave returned to the forum, he was still the root admin and Jay was forced to kneel to him. Dave saw immediately what has happened to his clan and sought to fix it right away, taking Jay out of power and giving members such as Suiginzalpha and Gold Maste78 opportunities at High Command. Jay was now desparate to get his dictatorship back, and gathered Ajsniper along with other members in an attempt to get his rank back. Having failed, Jay tried a new plan: a new clan by the name of The Dark Abyss. The Dark Abyss Seeing no future for RSM, Jay thought the only was he could lead again is to create a clan of his own. Bringing Ajsniper, Halberd64, and 5 others, he created The Dark Abyss, stripping 8 of RSM's moderating members in the process. Even the return of WTxHavoc coudn't fill in the massive gap in High Command. Those who moved to TDA were considered traitors of RSM, and accused of high treason. After a meeting in RS between TDA and RSM, Suiginzalpha and Jay discussed the problems and why TDA was formed. Eventually a small peace was made between the two clans and TDA's branding as traitors was lifted. Reaching the light After months of darkness, RSM was back again on the top. Recruiting started again, trips were more often, and the clan was lifted from its heck-like atmosphere. The Dark Abyss soon collapsed and the members rejoined RSM, except for Jay, who swore revenge on RSM and wasn't seen for a long time. After several weeks the former members were promoted to High Command again, and everything looked to be ok again. Hacked but not dead On November 4th, 2006, RSM's forums were deleted. This was the second major hack attack of RSMs history (the first being on March 23rd 2006, where over half of all the clans members were deleted) This was expected to be the sworn revenge of Jay and Blast Cap, however the real culprit was a member of RSM at the time. Torn apart, RSM looked finally dead. However, Ajsniper and Mystic thought differently. They created a new forums for the clan, adding to it and making it nice. Slowly, they began getting there old leaders back. With a new forums in hand, RSM looks to be better than ever. Old friends Everything seemed to run smoothly in RSM afterwards, until WTxHavoc went MIA. High Command put Gold Maste78 to admin status and head of ranks as an old member rejoined: former admin Blast Cap. While Blast was allowed in and set to Private, another familiar foe returned. Jay, now known as Holle Regan, soon rejoined, despite the concern by the admins. Jay eventually started trouble again, and soon requested adminship again. It was soon the final straw as Suigzalpha banned Jay. New changes After Jay's banishment, a large wave of members started resigning, around 10-15 in two weeks. The admins decided that drastic changes had to be made, and that requirements were finally necessary. They added a level 60+ combat requirement, and created a junior clan, for members that do not have the requirement. RSM was about to enter its second Golden Age. Return of an enemy, and trouble restarts In mid-February 2007, RSM saw the return of an old enemy, Alec Seir. Under the name Devil Within, he tried to apologize for his past actions. Suiginzalpha was good hearted and thought he should join, but the rest of High Command knew of his hatred for RSM and banned him. Alec came back, this time warning not to be banned again. The admins disregarded this and banned him a second time. Soon afterwards a newcomer Biljo5 joined, with no one expecting what he would do. On the third night he spammed the forums, using ignorant picture, excessive cursing, and racism. Gold Maste banned him, but Biljo5 said he would return, when no one would know even to this day. After the ban Rangepker12, the CIC at the time, stepped down and let suiginzalpha take his spot as head of RSM. Rangepker didn't resign though: as resquested by Dave Aries he was trusted in keeping RSM alive, a promise that has been kept to this day. Rangepker created a rank for himself called Top Authority Advisor so he could still monitor RSM and intervene as necessary. With Suiginzalpha as CIC and ajsniper at VCIC, both of which were close friends with Rangepker, the two became th eright and left hand men of him as they paved the way to RSM's second Golden Age. The Second Golden Age After the changes, RSM was back on top again. RSM junior was created, along with the first group of Warrant Officers. Reciruitment was back up, with at least 2 new members every day. Ideas were coming from all over, and the clan won another war on RS. The Second Golden Age even saw the return of former leader WTxHavoc, even if his return was a short one. While this time did see the sad resignation of Gold Maste and Tank, the clan continued to grow. A new IRC chat channel was created, thanks to Grand King1 and derth_penguin, and RSM Elites was established with a 90 combat requirement by Tartarus and darth_penguin. A new skin was created for the clan thanks to ajsniper, Grand King and ally CelticFan, and the clan continued to grow stronger. (History is still under construction) External links: *RuneScape Militia Forums *RuneScape Milita highscores on RuneHead Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Under Construction